The present invention concerns a motorised roller blind which is intended more particularly but not exclusively to cover an opening, for example a window in a motor vehicle.
There are various forms of motorised roller blinds, for example blinds in which the actuating means thereof are formed by cable rack members which are fixed to the ends of a pull bar for drawing the blind into an extended condition, and which are guided in lateral sliding guides positioned on respective sides of the opening to be covered by the blind when extended. However such arrangements are not easy to dismantle and they cannot therefore be used as a rear window blind for vehicles which have a removable rear window or parcel shelf.
Another form of motorised roller blind comprises a pantograph assembly comprising two struts or links which are mounted in crossed relationship pivotally connected to the pull bar and associated with movable members disposed in the housing of the roller blind and generally driven by an endless worm. Blinds of that nature are self-supporting but the crossed struts or links are visible through the blind itself so that such blinds are generally inelegant and are therefore not suitable for use in high-quality or top-of-the-range vehicles in which the esthetic aspect is often of major importance.